Nightmare
by mistressDD
Summary: Nina and Michael have been together for a while and nobody seems to care. but is michael hiding a secret? really short, 1 chapter, and somebody help me write good summaries


First story!! that sounds familair..hmmm...anyways, i just want everyone to review please!! aand...I STILL NEED HELP!!

_**+ NIGHTMARE +**_

_**Dominaye Randolph**_

Nina whimpered like a frightened animal as David cradled her in his arms.

"Shhhhhh… It's okay. It was just a bad dream but now it's all over." He whispered into her hear. "What was it about?"

"I was a vampire." She whispered

A look of horror crossed David's face, which was quickly overcome with sympathy and a touch of hurt. He turned his face so she could not see what was hidden there. "I understand. It _is_ pretty horrible I guess." His voice was strained.

"That's not what I meant exactly! I meant that I was a vampire, like you…only, I wanted to kill and I liked it while it was happening, but I was disgusted with myself afterwards. It's a horrible way to live; liking it, but hating it after…" She snuck a glance at him and saw that his face was thoughtful.

"Yes, I agree. And it is worsened by the fact that we are immortal, living like that forever would surely torture one's mind." He smiled down at Nina. "But I'm absolutely sure that you wouldn't turn out like that. You're way too nice for that." He grinned wider and she meekly returned the favor.

A thought burst into Nina's head and she produced a genuine smile before proclaiming, "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! I'm going to become Mrs. David Newbury in only two days! My life has gone by so quickly and now I'm getting married…wow." She couldn't stop smiling. This new topic was really making her happy. The last topic, however, refused to leave her conscience. She pursed her lips and stared David in the eyes.

"Tell me the truth, and save any of that "protecting me" crap you've been using lately. What does it feel like, being turned I mean? What does it really feel like?" her voice had toned down to a whisper by the time she was finished speaking.

David looked at her and sighed, obviously giving up. "To be honest, it feels like you're being thoroughly burned, and no place is being spared from the fire. The pain begins at the site of the bite, and spreads through your system from there. As soon as the poison from the vampire's teeth reaches your heart, then you're turned; a full vampire with all of our abilities and weaknesses, able to live forever. I must tell you though, it gets boring after a while." His eyebrows had raised and his face had taken on a comical look. Nina's face bulged with suppressed laughter. She couldn't keep it in for long as she burst out laughing a moment later. David laughed along with her as he gave her a much-needed hug.

"But seriously, are you sure you still want to go through with this? Even though I told you what it included?" His tone did nothing to hide his curiosity and admiration. Nina sat up on her bed, closed her eyes, and held her head up ridiculously high. "Of course I am" she said in a pompous manner. "A true woman sees her goals through to the end. Hmph." She opened one eye to peer at David, who had playfully backed away slowly, and started to giggle.

"I…'giggle'…think I'm…'giggle'…tired." and she yawned. David nodded in agreement and pulled the bedcovers over her body. Nina fluttered her eyes sleepily and curled up into a ball for warmth. She stared through half-closed eyes at David and sighed contently.

"I love having you around and all that jazz. I just plain love you. I hope you know that." She was whispering dreamily by that time and soon after, she was sound asleep, snores and all.

"Sleep, sleep, my angel. But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she." He breathed into her ear, wishing her sweet dreams.

Because vampires cannot sleep, David watched her as she slept soundly for the rest of the night, occasionally whispering words unintelligible to human ears.

The next three days went by like lightening for the couple. Nina wore her dress, marched down the aisle, and said her vows, while a large gathering of her friends and family watched. They each slid their rings on each other, kissed, and then it was time for the reception.

They cut the cake, traditionally fed it to each other, and then they danced. Dancing came naturally to David, who had learned it somewhere in the 16th century, but for Nina, it was like walking on ice with heels, totally impossible.

David led Nina in dancing, and before anyone knew it, the reception was over.

It seemed like they were running to get away as David and Nina jumped in their new car, a dowry from her father, and raced off for their honeymoon in Italy.

Nobody knows what happened to them after that. Everybody lost contact with them and eventually they had all forgotten about Nina and her vampire of a husband.

If you asked their descendants however, most of them would swear that they saw a young woman and her beautiful husband strolling down the street that looked exactly like the pictures their ancestors had once shown them, many years ago.


End file.
